


The S4 is in a relationship dont @ me

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: FML, I'm bored, It want spaget, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: In the splatoon 3 maga book aloha is say "oh were" before getting cut off by skull at ther bounus part. I wonder what he was gonna say. OwO





	The S4 is in a relationship dont @ me

Skull streched in his bed at 7:00 in the morning. Today was the day where turf was closed for repairs. Which waa fthe one and only lazy day for the S4. He decided to lay down and think about the past events that happened. Mask and Aloha fighting causeing them to wear the get along shirt. Signing signatures ( Army was the first done and didn't need an ice pack) being in the cafe eting too much. Aloha almost giving away their secret... At this point Skull fell asleep tired of all the thinking. 

Mask woke at 10:30 feeling hungry and if you guessed it he was stuck in Skull's grip. He managed to wriggle out of Skul's grip annd went outside to see Army. Like a sensable person he snuck up behind him and screamed BOO  
"Holy mother of fish.. what the heck Mask!"  
"Heh.I haaad too. Anyway whaaat foor breakast.   
"Omelet. Just how you like it." Mask mumbled a thanks and dug in. After eating he went to go play Legend of Squidla Breath of the Wild. 

Aloha stood up everone was outside. he could tell from Skull's sweer laugh and Army's bickeeing. Aloha grabbed some chothes and went outsid. He was greeted with a good morning and the smell of curry.  
"Oh Aloha I made the curry with pineapples for you! Want some?"Aloha nodded his head and took some for himself. It was the best. This is why he loved this place, there was always something to do. He sat down nextto Mask and watched him play the Squidtendo game. 

Army loved watching all of his boyfriend with his. It was so cute to see them all with eachother. This was what he loved about his botfreinds. Army was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Skull carried him bridal style.  
"H.hey where are you taking me!" Army questioned all flustered.   
"Mask is gonna beat the final boss and he wants everyone there." They allheaped on the couch with Aloha snickering a bit when he saw how Army was brought there but they were all there and   
"YESS!!" Mask beat the boss finally! Skull then grabbed everyone and drought them to their room and snuggled with them. None of them obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> In the splatoon 3 maga book aloha is say "oh were" before getting cut off by skull at ther bounus part. I wonder what he was gonna say. OwO


End file.
